La belle vie
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sont en couple et n'ont toujours pas eu leur premier fois surtout qui est toujours puceau des deux côtés.


**Titre: La belle vie**

 **Rating: M**

 **Couple: SasuNaru**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Sasuke on ne devrait pas …

-Mais si vient

-Mais on risque de se faire prendre

-Aller !

Il Commença à retirer mon t-shirt quand la sonnerie retenti.

-Vient Sasuke sortons. Ai-je dit en essayant de remettre mon t-shirt en vint.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Ce … ce n'est pas ça. Je rougis.

Il poussa un rire léger. J'aime l'entendre rire. Un rire léger, ni trop grave ni trop aigu. Nous avons au final décider de ne rien faire attendant cette nuit. A la sortie des cours j'attendais Sasuke quand mon téléphone sonna:

Naru: Allo ?

…...: Oui Naruto ? Je te dérange là ?

C'était Sakura.

Naru: Non… non pas du tout.

Saku: Tant mieux alors. Je voulai savoir…

Naru: Oui ?

Saku: Je suis au parc à coter du lycée avec les filles et on voudrait savoir si Sasuke et toi vous ne voudriez pas nous rejoindre.

Naru: A… attend je vais lui demander.

-Naruto on y va ?

-Attends les filles veulent qu'on les rejoignent au parc près du lycée.

-Sasuke !

-Non pas cette fois désoler.

La jeune fille qui nous avait interrompu partie. Je la regardais d'un mauvais oeil.

-Alors ?

-Allons-y

Nous sommes alors allés au parc municipale de Konoha les rejoindre main dans la main. Arriver à destination, nous vîmes Sakura et les autres, chacune lovés dans les bras d'un homme.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Coucou. Alors vous deux ? M'a demandé Hinata.

-Et bien, a commencé Sasuke, on avait prévu de …

-Ne ...stop !

Je rougis de plus belle et interrompu en criant:

-Ne… Stop !

-Aaah ! s'écria Tenten, bande de petits cachottiers.

-Bon c'est bon hein! Présentez nous plutôt vos mec. Dit Naruto tout grognon.

-Et bien Shikamaru est avec moi, déclara Temari.

-Neji est mon copain

-Sai est à moi, dit Sakura toute fière d'elle.

-Et… Hinata!

Elle rompit son baiser avec le châtain et se retourna en notre direction.

-Voici Kiba

Et ils retournèrent à leurs baisers. Nous avons continué à parler de tout et de rien faisant connaissance avec les garçons.

Quand le soir venu, j'étais chez Sasuke et ses parents étaient partis pour une fête de je ne sais plus trop quoi mais voilà l'importance c'est que je me retrouve seul avec lui.

Après avoir manger nous avons regardé un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en nous embrassant par moment. Quand Sasuke me dit à la fin du film ou plutôt me murmure à l'oreille de manière sensuelle.

-Et si on allait dans ma chambre.

J'hochais de la tête ne pouvant en dire plus sentant mon coeur battre à tout rompre. Nous montâmes précipitamment les escaliers et arriver dans ça chambre il me plaqua contre la porte et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis légèrement et répondit avec autant d'ardeur au baiser lui cédant le passage de ma bouche en ouvrant mes lèvres. Il cherches, de sa langue, sa jumelle et une fois trouver il la caressa et la suça. C'est une fois que le manque d'aire se fit ressentir pour nous deux qu'il rompit le baiser. On se déplaça en direction du lit où je tomba à la renverse quand mon genou toucha le bord du lit.

-Sa… Sasuke

-Je vais y aller doucement ne t'en fais pas.

Il retira mon t-shirt et posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur mon cou me laissant un suçon à cet endroit après l'avoir sucer. Il parsema mon torse d'une multitude de baiser me faisant soupirer d'aise. Arriver au niveau de mes tétons il les suça, les mordilla et les pinça.

P.O.V Normale:

Naruto ne savait plus où en donner de la tête Sasuke était partout. Arriver au niveau de la ceinture Sasuke la dégrafa, déboutonna le bouton et abaissa la braguette pour faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer le long des cuisses de Naruto. Quand il eut le sexe dresser de Naruto sous ses yeux il se pencha en avant et le prit en bouche. Surpris par cette soudaine étroitesse autour de son sexe, Naruto ne pus retenir son gémissement. Sasuke fis des mouvement de vas et viens et présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de son amant qui les prient en bouche et les humidifia imitant les mouvement de vas et viens de Sasuke. Il les retira de sa bouche pour prévenir Sasuke:

-Sasuke je vais...

Comprenant le message il se retira et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto lui donnant un baiser passionner. Tout en l'embrassant Sasuke plaça ses doigts près de l'intimité de Naruto et le pénétra d'un doigt. Malgré cette étrange sensation d'être remplit Naruto ne sentit aucune douleur, se n'est qu'au deuxième doigt qu'il grimaça légèrement mais y habitua tout aussi rapidement que le premier. Une fois le troisième doigt entrer dans l'intimité de Naruto, Sasuke amorça des mouvement de vas et viens pour élargir ses parois interne. Le sentant près au bout de quelques minutes il retira ses doigts, déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa en même temps que son boxer pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Il plaça son sexe, d'où s'écoulait déjà du pré-sperme à cause de l'attente, devant l'anus de Naruto et lui demanda.

-c'est la te première fois ?

Le blond rougit.

-ou... Oui...

-Je serai doux ne t'inquiète pas. Lui a-t-il sursurer à l'oreille.

Il fit entrer son membre durcit progressivement en son amant, tout en soupirant d'aise face à l'étroitesse de Naruto, jusqu'à la grade. Il attendit que son blond s'habitue à son intrusion et quand Naruto bougea du bassin pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller il fit des vas et viens lent au début puis de plus en plus poussé au fil de temps et que la passion prenait possession de leur corps.

Sasuke se retira de l'intérieur de Naruto pour le pénétrer plus violemment touchant directement sa prostate. Il continua à la pilonner faisant hurler Naruto de plaisir.

En un dernier coup de butoir Naruto se libéra sur les draps et Sasuke en lui. C'est essoufflé qu'il se retira de nouveau de l'entre chaud et étroite de Naruto.

Il s'allongea au côté du blond et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui murmura un dernier "je t'aime" avant de refermer les draps sur eut et de rejoindre Morphée au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain le téléphone de Naruto sonna.

Naru: Allô ?

Hina: Oui. Alors ta première foi comment cela c'est passé ?!

Saku: Ouais raconte !

Naruto rougit.

Naru: vous... Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir !

Hina: Allé faut pas ton radin partage un peu.

Saku: Hina !

Hina: Quoi ?

-Hum... Amour ?

-Oui ?

-Remonte dans le lit, dit Sasuke encore un peu endormit.

-J'arrive.

Hina/Saku: oh~ c'est trop mignon !

Naru: bon je vous laisse salut.

Il raccrocha pour remonter dans le lit et se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

Fin.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
